How Children Can Change Your Plans
by Crazy4urlove
Summary: Will the Captain stop Maria from leaving? What is hiden in Maria's past that she dare not share? Find out here. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Are You Going?**

I do not own the rights to SOM content.

This is my first SOM fanfic that I have put on the net, I have lots more stories to come, hopefully. please tell me what yolu think. I can take any reveiws, so please be truethful.

* * *

The door clicked with such finality that she almost broke down, but now was not the time. Right now, she had to get away from here and back to the abbey. She couldn't stay here another minute. The sooner she left, the sooner the Captain would get over her and move on. If the baroness was right and she stayed, something terrible could happen. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and started to walk towards the gate.

She had her hand on the gate when the front door flew opened and someone strode out with a determined air. He spotted her and stopped. She was frozen to the spot, it was him. He stood there and looked, no, glared at her. His deep blue eyes were boring into hers, holding them captive. What was she to do now! 'Run' her mind told her, 'drop your bags, and run.' She considered doing just that and was about to turn when he spoke.

'Fräulein, would you care to explain what you are doing? Are you really going to walk out like this? Without a goodbye to anyone, not even the children?'

'I said why I was leaving, and I said goodbye.'

'How did you? An insufficient note?' He held up the note she had left, threw it on the ground and started towards her. She backed up to keep the distance. 'Don't you think they deserve better than that? I will not allow you to leave until you have said a proper goodbye to them. Plus, I want three good reasons why you are leaving.'

'Please, Captain I need to get away from here.'

He sighed and stopped in front of her. She was now very close to tears, but would not let them fall. ' Please, Fräulein. Stay another night, if you still want to leave in the morning you can. Don't leave like this. It will hurt the children too much if you go without saying a word.'

She sighed as well. What could she do? He was right. It was cruelty in it's self to do that. She just couldn't do it.

'Ok, I'll stay.' She whispered in a defeated voice. He was so close to her that she couldn't catch her breath.

'Thank you.' He whispered.

'I only ask one thing.'

'Yes?'

'Please don't make me attend the party.'

'I would never dream of making you do anything you didn't want to do, Ma...Fräulein.'

'I'll see you in the morning then, Captain?'

'Umm, eh, yes, of course.'

'Goodnight sir.'

'Goodnight.'

She brushed passed him and walked back towards the house, all the while she could feel his gaze on her back as she left him.

* * *

More to come. R&R pls. 


	2. Chapter 2

I only own the plot. Sorry this has took so long, but I had mocs on and had to study. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

'Good Morning.' Maria said in small voice. 'The children are on there way down Captain.' She walked into the dinning room and seated herself, careful not to look at him. Last night when she had tried to leave, she had attempted to deny what she was feeling. But today she had a clearer head; she could no longer refuse the fact of what her emotions meant.

She was in love with Captain Baron Von Trapp. A man who would never notice a simple Governess, in that way, no matter how much she wished. She had just imagined what she saw while they had danced, and afterwards. How could he want her when he had the Baroness by his side? Comparing her to the Baroness was like comparing a Sparrow with a Golden Eagle.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the entrance of the children.

'Uncle Max, what's that?' Marta asked, pointing to what was in his arms. Maria chanced a look and saw that Herr Detweiler was holding a small bundle in his arms.

'It's a baby boy that was left on the doorstep.' Georg said, looking around at his children. 'He's about two weeks old by my judgement. He was in a basket asleep when Frau Schmitt went to get the paper.' At that moment the baby cried out.

'Oh, the poor little thing.' Maria said as she rushed up and took the boy from Max's arms. God she looked good this morning, and so maternal with that baby in her arms. He knew that she would make a wonderful mother to his children, and the ones that they would have together.

He needed to speak to Elsa, but first he needed to sort this child's future out. Last night when he had read her letter he was so scared that he was going to loose her. Having her in his arms during the dance last night was so right, the same feeling he got now while watching her cooing and cuddling the baby. Oh how he envied that little bundle now pressed so close to her heart.

'Do you know where he came from or whose he is?' She questioned, not lifting her head from the baby. He had now grasped her finger in his tiny fist and was suckling it.

'No.' He said simply. 'But this was found in the basket with him.' He held up the box that had been found.

'I think it's lovely, but Georg won't let me have it.'

'Elsa…'

'Touch that box and I swear I'll scratch your eyes out.' Maria snapped before he finished. He stared at her and noticed how rigid and pale she had become. Her eyes were wide and fixed on the box in his hands.

'Why, you insolate little waif.' Elsa said dangerously quiet. 'Let me tell you something, girl. This is none of your affair, so kindly remove….'

'Elsa!' He shouted, his temper finally snapping. 'Just be quiet.' He put the box down and took the baby from Maria's arms, passing him to Liesl. He took Maria by the elbow and led her to his seat. The moment she was near enough, she grabbed the box and shook it.

'I haven't been able to open it.' He said in a soothing voice.

'It can't be, it just can't be. She couldn't have.' Maria mumbled as she studied the box. She must have found what it was she was looking for, because she froze. One, solitary tear fell down her cheek and she began to shake a little. Georg took the box from her shaking fingers and, laying it on the table, put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

He shook his arm away and reached around her neck. She removed a chain from around her neck that held a child sized ring. She pressed the face of the ring to the front of the box and there was a small click. Everyone looked on in wonder as Maria opened the box and removed a note. If it was possible, her face grew paler as she read the note.

Tears were now flowing freely down her face as she finished and dropped the note. Her watery gaze moved around the room, focused on the child in Max's arms and bolted out of the room. Georg started to follow her when Liesl grasped his arm.

'Father,' she said, her eye's fixed on the note. 'Don't you think you better read the note before you go up to her? Then you will have an idea why she is so upset.'

'Good idea Liesl.' He said as he picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Maria,_

_You are no doubt wondering who this little boy is and who he belongs to. Well, he's mine. His name is Joshua and he was born on June 5__th __at 2.20pm. I give him to your care because I will not be able to take care of him in the next coming months. I have Spinal Cancer and as a consequence am growing weaker by the day. Please don't try to see me, I want you to remember me as I was and not how I am. Look after Joshua for me and tell him I love you._

_Your loving sister,_

_Amy_

_P.S. I knew you'd be able to open this box. The things inside are a mixture of mine and mother's. Treasure it, and give it to your daughter._

Georg finished reading the letter and looked up. He saw Elsa rummaging through the box. She picked out a ring and placed it on her finger.

'Put that back, Elsa.' He said, so calmly she shivered.

'Georg, these are real diamonds, we can sell them and use the money to send the children to boarding school.' She was talking to herself more that to him. The thought of sending his children away made him feel sick.

'Put Maria's ring back in her box and go and pack. Liesl, ask Franz to ready the car, he is to take the Baroness to the train station in an hour.'

He stood, clasped the Baronesses hand, removed the ring, placed it back in the box with the letter, picked it up and walked out of the room.

* * *

R&R pls. 


	3. Chapter 2 Again

I only own the plot. Ok so, so this is a rewright of my last chapter. I felt, and have been told, that the baroness comes on a little too strong and is a bit out of character. So I did this so u can deside which version u like best. This version is exactly how I origianlly ment the baroness' character to be like, I changed it because I thought it didn't run right. If u still don't like it then it's u'r opp, isn't it?

* * *

'Good Morning.' Maria said in small voice. 'The children are on there way down Captain.' She walked into the dinning room and seated herself, careful not to look at him. Last night when she had tried to leave, she had attempted to deny what she was feeling. But today she had a clearer head; she could no longer refuse the fact of what her emotions meant.

She was in love with Captain Baron Von Trapp. A man who would never notice a simple Governess, in that way, no matter how much she wished. She had just imagined what she saw while they had danced, and afterwards. How could he want her when he had the Baroness by his side? Comparing her to the Baroness was like comparing a Sparrow with a Golden Eagle.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the entrance of the children.

'Uncle Max, what's that?' Marta asked, pointing to what was in his arms. Maria chanced a look and saw that Herr Detweiler was holding a small bundle in his arms.

'It's a baby boy that was left on the doorstep.' Georg said, looking around at his children. 'He's about two weeks old by my judgement. He was in a basket asleep when Frau Schmitt went to get the paper.' At that moment the baby cried out.

'Oh, the poor little thing.' Maria said as she rushed up and took the boy from Max's arms. God she looked good this morning, and so maternal with that baby in her arms. He knew that she would make a wonderful mother to his children, and the ones that they would have together.

He needed to speak to Elsa, but first he needed to sort this child's future out. Last night when he had read her letter he was so scared that he was going to loose her. Having her in his arms during the dance last night was so right, the same feeling he got now while watching her cooing and cuddling the baby. Oh how he envied that little bundle now pressed so close to her heart.

'Do you know where he came from or whose he is?' She questioned, not lifting her head from the baby. He had now grasped her finger in his tiny fist and was suckling it.

'No.' He said simply. 'But this was found in the basket with him.' He held up the box that had been found.

'I think it's lovely.' Elsa said wistfully. Georg herd it and new what was coming, and hated her for it. "Darling can I have it when you've finished with it."

'No you can't.' Maria snapped before he could answer. He stared at her and noticed how rigid and pale she had become. Her eyes were wide and fixed on the box in his hands.

'It has nothing to do with you, Maria.' Elsa said sweetly, with a smerk on her face. 'so kindly remove yourself and the children from here please. We ne to decide what to do with this infant.'

'Elsa!' He shouted, his temper finally snapping. 'You have no right to speak to her like that. This concerns everybody, but if there is one person this dosen't concern, it would be you.' He put the box down and took the baby from Maria's arms, passing him to Liesl. He took Maria by the elbow and led her to his seat.

'B...but Georg.' Elsa stamered. 'Were to be married.'

'Not anymore.' He said firmly. 'How can I after...'

'No!' Maria shouted, sounding stunned and shoked. She grabbed the box and shook it.

'I haven't been able to open it.' He said in a soothing voice.

'It can't be, it just can't be. She couldn't have.' Maria mumbled as she studied the box. She must have found what it was she was looking for, because she froze. One, solitary tear fell down her cheek and she began to shake a little. Georg took the box from her shaking fingers and, laying it on the table, put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

He shook his arm away and reached around her neck. She removed a chain from around her neck that held a child sized ring. She pressed the face of the ring to the front of the box and there was a small click. Everyone looked on in wonder as Maria opened the box and removed a note. If it was possible, her face grew paler as she read the note.

Tears were now flowing freely down her face as she finished and dropped the note. Her watery gaze moved around the room, focused on the child in Max's arms and bolted out of the room. Georg started to follow her when Liesl grasped his arm.

'Father,' she said, her eye's fixed on the note. 'Don't you think you better read the note before you go up to her? Then you will have an idea why she is so upset.'

'Good idea Liesl.' He said as he picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Maria,_

_You are no doubt wondering who this little boy is and who he belongs to. Well, he's mine. His name is Joshua and he was born on June 5__th __at 2.20pm. I give him to your care because I will not be able to take care of him in the next coming months. I have Spinal Cancer and as a consequence am growing weaker by the day. Please don't try to see me, I want you to remember me as I was and not how I am. Look after Joshua for me and tell him I love you._

_Your loving sister,_

_Amy_

_P.S. I knew you'd be able to open this box. The things inside are a mixture of mine and mother's. Treasure it, and give it to your daughter._

Georg finished reading the letter and looked up. He saw Elsa rummaging through the box.

'Get away from them Elsa.' He said in a quiet but deadly voice.

She picked out a ring and placed it on her finger.

'Put that back, Elsa.' He said, so calmly she shivered.

' But Georg, these arewomens things. What will he do with them?' She said in a pleading voice.

'Put Maria's ring back in her box.'he said with a slight smile on his face.

'What!'

'You heard me. Now go pack Elsa. Liesl, ask Franz to ready the car, he is to take the Baroness to the train station in an hour.'

He stood, clasped the Baronesses hand, removed the ring, placed it back in the box with the letter, picked it up and walked out of the room.

* * *

R&R pls. 


	4. Chapter 3

I sadly still don't own anything connected to SOM.

OMG! So sorry I didn't get this up sooner. First I went to London to see dis at the London Palladium, then my great uncle deid and then I got sick. So, soz ma fanz. Here it is now anyhow, the last chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

I Need Your Help

Maria ran into her room and through herself down on her bed, finally letting go of her tears. She buried her face in her pillow, not even trying to conceal her greave. Amy was dying. As this realisation sank in, she went from greave to anger in the blink of an eye. How could god do this to her? First he takes away her parents. Amy and she are then sent into their drunken uncle's care. He was violent and abusive. Now he is going to take Amy.

Amy was her idol, her rock, the one person she had never been afraid to show-or tell-her feelings to. She felt sick just thinking about what was going to happen to her. Amy was two years her senior and had always tried to protect her from Uncle Samson. She had taken most of the beatings that were meant for her, and all the abuse.

And what would become of little Joshua? He was a rich man's bastard and therefore not worth anyone's time. His father had convinced Amy that he was in love with her, but he was only using her to get back at an unfaithful wife. When he had found out that Amy was pregnant he had through her out of his home, and left her to die. She had found shelter in the local abbey and had stayed there until Joshua was born.

But what would happen now? She could hardly go back to the abbey now, could she? She would have to get a permanent job. But what could she do? Where would she live? She would have to ask the Captain for his assistance, without letting him know about Joshua's birth. If he new that? He would surly turn his back on her.

There was a knock on her door and, as if conjured by magic, the Captain stepped into her room. Maria still had her face in her pillow and didn't see who it was, that is, until he spoke.

"Maria." He said in a concerned and gentle voice, laying down the box and placing his hand on her, still shaking, shoulder. "Maria, I'm so sorry to hear about your sister. Is there anything that we….I can do to help?" He said this in such a way that almost made her believed that he cared. But that wasn't possible. Why would he care about the well-being of his children's governess?

His touch sent sparks shooting through her system. At his touch she felt helpless, weak, scared and very aware of his nearness. She loved him from the very bottom of her heart, with all her sole. Even though it would half kill her to leave him and his children, she knew she must. She had Joshua to think about and he must take first priority. She couldn't take care of him here, she had to leave and find a place of her own.

The Captain had now taken her fully in his arms and held her close, letting her cry her heart out. She let her head rest on his shoulder and buried her face in his shirt. When her tears had sub-sided he held her away from him, and she found herself looking into his deep warm blue/grey eyes. They were filled with comfort, concern and something else, something she couldn't name, or didn't dare name. Then he did something that she will never forget, and cherish till her dying day.

He touched his lips to her cheek to remove the remains of her tears; then, kissed his way down her cheek bone captured her lips in a gentle but searing kiss. She clung to him as the kiss deepened, blood pounding in her ears, pounding so hard and fast, she felt sure he could feel it. What was she doing? This couldn't be happening, not now? Not now that she had to leave. She had Joshua to think about. This is wrong, but, oh it felt so right. No, this is wrong.

She broke the contact with a gasp, pulled out of his arms and backed away from the bed. "We can't." She said, shaking her head. "This is wrong. For one thing, the baroness won't be happy if this got…"

"Maria." He said gently, but she ignored him and continued.

"And another thing, I will not have your children or Joshua for that matter, hurt."

"Maria." He tried again in vain to gain her attention.

"I will not let you use me as someone to gain some sort of realise or…or…or revenge or..."

He had heard enough. "Maria!" He shouted, the only way he could think of to quieten her. She looked at him in shock, and thankfully ceased her lecture. He stood up and walked over to stand in front of her.

"Good, now that your lips have stopped long enough for me to get a word in." He said with a smile on his own lips that made her stomach flip with need. "I'm sorry I took advantage of your vulnerable state, but you're so damned beautiful, and I'm not sorry for doing something I've wanted to do ever since I met you." He took a deep, calming breath and ran one of his hands through his hear. "Now, why didn't you say you had siblings?"

"Well, you never asked." She came back; he opened his mouth and shut it again, stumped.

"Anyway, talking about her brings back memories that I would rather forget." She said with a tremor in her voice. She moved away from him and walked to stand in front of the window. She looked unseeing out towards the lake with her back to him.

"My childhood was not the happiest after my parents died. Amy and I were sent to live in the mountains with an estranged uncle. He was a drunk and frequently abused us. Amy, being the oldest by two years, tried to protect me, shield me if you like, and as a consequence was half killed. One night he returned from the village early. He found me trying to fix a vase I broke. Thankfully a villager was walking by, he herd our cries and came in and knocked my uncle out cold. We grabbed our things and bolted, each running in different directions. We haven't seen each other since then. We only started talking last year when my uncle was caught by the police, it turned out he was wanted for the murder of several people. He'll be in jail the rest of his life, and Amy and I are free."

While she had been talking the Captain had come to stand behind her. He now placed his hands on her shoulders. "Is there anything I can do to help you through this difficult time Maria?" He asked softly.

"Help me find a permanent position and a place to live and you will have my undying gratitude."

"That is the one thing I will not do. Like I said last night, I cannot and will not let you leave."

"But..."

"I love you Maria." He whispered in her ear. "And if you think I am going to sit back and let you walk out of my life-out of the children's lives-you are sadly mistaken."

"I can't stay here..." His lips on her neck stopped her from continuing.

"Maria, we'll bring him up together." He said, his lips mere millimetres from her heated skin. He sensed she was about to protest again. "I don't care what his story is or weather or not he's Austrian; all I need to know is that he was given into your protection and that you need help, which you do. He can grow up with older, and younger, brothers and sisters; and a father that is hopelessly in love with his aunt/mother. Will you marry me and be the mother to my children Maria?"

She turned around to face him, looked into his eyes and saw love glittering from their depths. "But...but what about the B...Baroness?" She stammered, when she was finally able to form a response.

"She and I are no more. Answer my question Maria." He murmured, his lips caressing the skin under her ear.

"Do you really love me?" She asked, in her confusion. He growled and took possession of her lips once more in a fierce but utterly loving kiss, a kiss that told her all she needed to know. "Then I will marry you. I love you too." She said against his lips. The promise was sealed with a passionate yet brief kiss, which ended far too soon for Maria's liking.

"Come, we have much to announce." With that he led her out of the door and towards her new life.

* * *

Love to Know what you think, so R&R k. 


End file.
